


Bit Much...

by wholocker78218



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [14]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, rafa is a cutie pie I dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Request: I was wondering if you could write Barba‘s first Christmas with the family as a family and he goes super over-the-top and Olivia tries to talk to him about it without hurting his feelings but when they get down to it it’s because he never had a good Christmas as a child
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036830
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Bit Much...

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open for the next 11 days, I write for Barson, Bangan, Barisi and potentially other Rafael Barba ships (even other Raúl Esparza characters too), just talk to me on asks or private messages.
> 
> @angelicdestieldemon

It started with the Christmas decorations. Olivia and Noah usually have a few decorations in the living room, some lights, some tinsel, little bits and bobs here and there. But when Olivia came home from work, she found the whole apartment lit up like a Christmas tree, it didn’t look bad per se… just a bit much.

Dropping her stuff in the living room she heads down the hallway to Noah’s room to see Rafael reading their son ‘The night before Christmas’, Rafael’s voice animated as he reads the story, Noah giggling at his father. Liv watches them from the hallway, listening to them together always warms her heart, Rafael has come so far with Noah, becoming more and more like a father every day.

Even the over-the-top decorations were a sweet thought, Noah always wanted to put decorations everywhere, but Olivia knew it wouldn’t be long until she had to take them all down again but with Rafael with them it wouldn’t be so bad.

She walks back down the corridor to their bedroom, stripping off her work clothes and pulling on some soft cosy Christmas pyjamas. She was just brushing her hair when she heard him close the bedroom door behind him.

“Did you have fun with the decorations?” She teases, turning around to catch his eyes.

Rafael has already managed to undo the buttons on his white shirt when she faces him, his hair and skin covered in sparkles of glitter that catch in the light, most likely from Noah’s handmade decorations. He looks absolutely gorgeous.

“Too much?” He drops his head a little, his usual confident aura gone and replaced with an awkward smile, and Olivia doesn’t have the heart to say anything.

Instead, she walks over to him sliding her hands up his broad chest to rest around his shoulders.

“It’s perfect,” she reassures, his face lighting up in a smile that makes her heart hurt, he’s beautiful.

* * *

A few weeks later, several batches of gingerbread biscuits, terrible matching Christmas jumpers and even more Christmas decorations, Olivia Benson is exhausted. So, when Amanda askes her out for drinks after work, she texted Rafael who sent her a heart in reply along with a ‘have fun x’.

Amanda had just gotten the drinks in when Olivia slumped down into the booth opposite her. Taking a look at her friend and boss, she noted the happy smile but tired eyes.

“Everything ok?” Amanda asks, nudging the glass of wine towards Liv.

Liv smiles in response taking a long sip.

“Everything’s fine, Rafael is just very into Christmas, only I’ve never seen him act quite like this before. It’s little things, he’s decorated the apartment, Noah loves it and so do I, it’s just a lot from someone who, frankly, is usually a bit of a grinch.”

“Have you thought of saying something to him?” Amanda asks a grin on her face, showing she is enjoying this conversation.

“I have tried so many times, and then he looks at me with this soft smile I’ve never seen him show anyone else and I just don’t have the heart,” she says, the image of his smile in her head making her grin in response.

Amanda watches Olivia’s face and there is no doubt in her mind that Liv and Barba are meant to be together, she has never seen her friend act like this around anyone that isn’t Noah and instead of saying anything, she lays her hand over Liv’s and squeezes gently.

Liv comes back to herself at the touch and smiles gratefully before finishing her glass of wine and standing up to get the next round.

* * *

In the end, she doesn’t even have to say anything. They are cuddling in bed, she’s lying on his chest, warm Christmas pyjamas soft against their skin when he brings it up.

“I didn’t have the best childhood; you know that already. But at Christmas when my father was home, it was worse, we weren’t allowed decorations, we never made gingerbread, there wasn’t a Christmas ornament in sight. As I got older, I didn’t see the point in doing it alone, Christmas is supposed to be a time for family, and I had my mother and abuelita, but they didn’t exactly have great memories of Christmas either. I think that’s why I’ve been a little crazy, I’ve never had a Christmas like this,” he tells her slowly, his soft voice never rising above more than a whisper.

Olivia feels her heart break for him, she knew his father was a right bastard but the idea of never having a proper Christmas at his age, was just harrowing. Lifting her head, she kisses him slowly almost lazily, like they have all the time in the world.

“Are we decorating the gingerbread men tomorrow?” she asks, and he smiles that soft smile and she knows in her soul that an over the top Christmas with Rafael and Noah will be better than any other Christmas could possibly be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I appreciate everyone who reads my work even if you dont leave kudos or comments I appreciate you taking the time. Have a wonderful Christmas however you celebrate (or don't celebrate)!


End file.
